


Harpsichords and Vocal Cords

by a123



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Annlett, F/M, Fluff, ficlett, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a123/pseuds/a123
Summary: Edmund teaches Anna to play the harpsichord.





	Harpsichords and Vocal Cords

Anna made her nightly walk over to the harpsichord, determined to learn how to play it. She was not about to be bested by the contraption. She leafed through some sheet music until she found one that didn’t look too difficult. Anna sighed, placed her hands on the keys, and began.

As she played, Major Hewlett made his way into the room. He smiled when he saw her playing, and did a little bow in greeting. He didn’t say anything so as to not interrupt her concentration, but quickly moved by her and sat down in one of the armchairs.

After a little bit, Anna heard Edmund start to hum. Despite her lack of ability to play the song, he was determined to hum along with her.

“I’m sorry I am not much of an accompanist for you, Edmund,” she said shyly. Edmund looked up from his book, a little embarrassed to be caught, but hurried to assure her.

“Not at all, you are playing fine for a beginner! You just need to keep time. Um, would it be, I mean, that is – ah, if I may?” He indicated to the spot next to her on the bench with a slight nod of his head.

“By all means,” she said with a smile, scooting over so that he could sit and definitely did not notice how warm his leg was when it brushed up against hers. Edmund, a little red in the face himself, turned to the beginning of the music. “And one and two…” he counted.

And so their nightly ritual began. Anna at the harpsichord butchering out all of Edmund’s favorite songs and him dutifully sitting next to her, singing along and keeping time for her. He didn’t have the best voice, but he had a lot of enthusiasm, which made Anna smile.

One night, Anna came back to Whitehall later than anticipated. When she walked in, she heard Edmund playing the harpsichord. He played so beautifully, and Anna sincerely thought she could listen to him play forever. He began another song, and this one was familiar to her. A thought popped into her head, and she carefully walked into the room and began to sing along.

Edmund looked up in surprise with a big smile on his face, but kept playing along so as to not let Anna stop. The song finished and he started to laugh and applauded her a little.

“Why Mrs. Strong, I had no idea you were such a breathtaking voice!” he said, an awestruck expression blooming over his face.

Anna blushed that that. “Well, it certainly is better than my playing,” she said with a laugh.

“I do believe you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, and I certainly won’t make you listen to mine anymore,” he said. Before she could say anything else, he started to play another song that she knew, and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Anna smiled and began to sing as she made her way over to the bench, sitting close to Edmund.

And thus their nightly ritual continued on, just arranged a little differently. However, Whitehall had never sounded more harmonious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
